


Songs For My Love

by adorbleigh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh
Summary: A book filled with one and/or two shots of Agentcorp based off of song lyrics <3
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter  
> Song: Make Me Like You  
> Artist: Gwen Stefani

_ I was fine before I met you _

_ I was broken but fine _

_ I was lost and uncertain _

_ But my heart was still mine _

_ I was free before I met you _

_ I was broken but free _

_ All alone in the clear view, but now you are all I see _

Ever since Alex found out Lena and James broke up she would hang out with the CEO more. She felt hopeful that they could be something, more than friends. Ever since Maggie, Alex wasn't comfortable finding someone that would last more than a night. She felt lost and uncertain of what her future would hold. But then Kara told Lena she was Supergirl and Lena wouldn't talk to Kara so she sent Alex to make sure Lena was okay. Alex wasn't surprised when Lena said she was mad at her, so she explained the mind wipe and things between them softened. Alex was always able to bring a smile to the raven-haired woman's face and Lena could always do the same. They created safe environments for each other to talk. But the one thing neither one of them dared to talk about was the big elephant in the room; their not-so well-hidden feelings for each other.

_ Hey, wait a minute _

_ No, you can't do this to me _

_ Hey, wait a minute _

_ No, that's not fair _

_ Hey, wait a minute _

_ You're on me like jewelry _

_ I really like you, but I'm so scared _

Everyone left her, or lied to her, or used her, or underestimated her, or wrongfully accused her because of her last name. So when she caught feelings for the older Danvers sister she was ready to flee the situation, scared of rejection. She had this mindset since Andrea used her when they were younger, it was written in bold:  **Luthors can't find love** . She wanted to be wrong but there was Lillian who was a single widow minus the fact that Lena only existed because Lionel cheated on her (Lillian). Then there was Lex who hadn't been in a relationship since Amber Graves, Lena tries her very best to forget how horribly he treated and manipulated Eve. Then Lena had her failed relationship with Andrea, Jack, and James, so she closed herself off from the idea of finding love. But then Alex came along and she couldn't help but fall. 

_ Why'd you have to go and make me like you? _

_ Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to _

_ Why'd you have to go and make me like you? _

_ I'm so mad at you cause now you got me missing you _

_ Cause now you got me missing you _

"Miss Luthor, Alex Danvers is here to see you," Jess said from the doorway of Lena's office. "Let her in, right away whenever possible," Lena smiled trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. "I come bearing gifts" Alex smiled as she walked in with take-out from Noonan's. "ooo, to what do I owe this pleasure, Director?" Lena smirked. "Just wanted to talk to you and what better thing to do while talking than eating" Alex inquired. "I suppose your right, any chance you got me a kale smoothie?" Lena asked. "Yes,  _ Miss Luthor"  _ Alex smirked. "Haha very funny, now what did you want to talk about?" Lena asked a glint of hope in her eyes. "Well, uh, we've been hanging out a lot lately and I have been experiencing these things, I believe they're called feelings but I'm not the genius here so that can be left up for discussion." Alex let out in a breath. "Are you sure you don't have super-speed?" Lena smirked. Alex let out a soft chuckle. "Well as for these feelings I can say they're mutual" Lena smiled and got up from the seat behind her desk to accompany Alex to the couch.

_ Something I could get used to _

_ I could get used to this _

_ It's getting harder to leave it _

_ Your lips on my lips _

_ Oh, I can't believe it _

_ How good it could be _

_ Didn't wanna believe it, but now you are all I see _

Check-ins at L-Corp, lunch at the DEO, late-night phone calls, being there for each other more than ever before. Kara knew something was up but she couldn't put the pieces together, well that was until game night. Lena wasn't talking to Kara since the reveal. Kara was aware that Alex would occasionally bring Lena lunch and hang out with her just to make sure she would eat and not hide in her office, but Kara didn't expect Alex and Lena to enter her apartment, together none the less, on game night. "L-L-Lena, you came?" Kara smiled trying to hold back the urge to engulf her in a bone-crushing hug. "Alex said it would be fun and in all honesty, it's killing me to be mad at you" Lena smiled letting go of Alex's hand and hugging the blonde, much to Kara's surprise. "Well, I'm glad you can make it," Kara said hugging the raven-haired women back, maybe tighter than a human's abilities. "Ouch," Lena said taking herself out of Kara's grasp. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to control my strength," Kara frowned. "Hey, hey, it's fine," Lena smiled as the three of them when to the living room. A little while later everyone was at Kara's house. Winn, Nia, Kelly, James, and Kara's new friend William. They were all playing the  _ game of life  _ when Lena went bankrupt and everyone laughed cause it was completely different from her reality. Lena pouted and without thinking, Alex blurted out "Can I kiss it better?" leaving Kara stunned Winn with a huge smile cause he's from the future and knows stuff and William and James "whooping" in the background. "Suprise?" Lena whimpered out. Kara just smiled and pulled her sister and best friend in for a hug. "Oh, Rao I'm so happy for you guys, we're gonna be sisters!!" Kara screamed. "Hey, hey, hold the phone there Kara" Alex started blushing. Lena looked up at Alex with this sad face and Alex's heart almost shattered. "Well, one day I hope with all my heart that you guys will be but don't rush it, please" Alex smiled, sincerely and Lena looked her in the eyes and knew she wasn't lying. "If you two don't kiss now that would just be homophobic" Nia laughed from her spot on the floor. 

_ Hey, wait a minute _

_ No, you can't do this to me _

_ Hey, wait a minute _

_ No, that's not fair _

_ Hey, wait a minute _

_ You're on me like jewelry _

_ I really like you, but I'm so scared _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler

suggestions and whatever! tips, song ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? Song Ideas?


End file.
